Naruto Maestro del Sharingan
by grim reaper125
Summary: Que pasaria si despues de su lucha con orochimaru Naruto desbloqueo su linea de sangre? como lo obtuvo? Averigüenlo en la historia Sasuke/Sakura/kakashi/consejo civil banshing Godlike-Harem(10 chicas) Sharingan/Rinnegan (Shin no me) Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertenece su dueño es Juubi Kami of Time and Space yo solo escribo su traducción en español.

Maestro del saharingan Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama si me perteneciera

Naruto hubiera sido mas fuerte que el cannon y tuviera varias novias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Hablando"**_

"_**Pensando/ comunicación mental"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación hablando"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación pensando"**_

"_**Jutsu"**_

Examenes chunnin parte 2 (después de que Orochimaru golpea a Naruto con el **Gogyo Fuin** (Sello de los 5 elementos)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru tiro a Naruto a un lado y lo dejo caer hacia su muerte. Sakura tiro un kunai a Naruto para no dejarlo morir en ese instante Orochimaru marco a sasuke con su sello de maldición ( el resto sucede lo mismo que en el anime excepto que Naruto estuvo inconsciente todo el camino a la torre)(también llegaron en el dia 4 del tiempo limite)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el Mindscape de Naruto- En el camino a la torre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haaaa..Uugh…d-donde estoy? Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba alrededor. El prontp noto que el no estaba en el Bosque de la Muerte, sino en una alcantarilla que tiene extrañas pipas sobre el, azul y rojo. Los azules son mas grandes que los rojos y tienen un poco de negro y blanco en ellos. Los rojos son pequeños que los azules y son rojo sangre. Naruto también noto que hay agua que le llega hasta las rodillas y que tiene 3 caminos al frente de el, el primero todo el camino hacia la derecha conduce hacia una puerta negra con un circulo rojo en el medio pero luce bloqueada. El próximo camino del medio, bueno ese no lo sabe porque lo conduce a la oscuridad. El ultimo camino lejos a la izquierda hay una pueta blanca encadenda con el kanji de **"memorias".**

"Bueno talvez deba ir por el camino del medio desde que es el único que puedo atravesar por ahora" se dijo para si mismo.

Naruto inicio abajo del camino del medio, cual parece ser una masa de algo. Cuando Naruto llego al final de la masa/camino encontró otra puerta, esta es de hierro gris y tenia algunas cosas rojas saliendo fuera de la parte de abajo.

Bueno talves deba ir dentro mientras estoy metido aquí donde quiere que sea. Naruto pensó para si mismo.

Naruto abrió la puerta empujándola, mientras la empujaba una ola de agua roja salio. Tan pronto el agua roja para de salir Naruto ingreso. Cuando Naruto llego miro una jaula dorada la cual solo contenia oscuridad en ella. Naruto se acerco para mirar de cerca la jaula, cuando de repente una garra enorme vino de adentro para golpearlo, en un acto de reflejos Naruto salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar las garras.

"Tu tienes suerte que este maldito sello me detiene de atacarte" una voz dijo derrepente.

Justo entonces unos dos ojos de tamaño de unos baldes se abrieron. Los ojos eran blancos por fuera y tenia una iris roja con una rasgadura negra como pupila. De ahí el cuarto dentro de la jaula se para y ahí había un zorro rojo sangre con 9 colas. El zorro media 100 pies de alto y 250 pies de ancho, desde la nariz hasta las colas. Cada diente era del tamaño de un árbol y podían cortar casi todo.

" T-tu eres el Kyuubi" grito Naruto

"No soy el monstro de las galletas estoy aquí para tomar tus galletas; claro que soy el Kyuubi que te dio la pista, mis 9 colas o el hecho de que sea un zorro rojo gigante?" Kyuubi dijo sarcásticamente

"Que hiciste? Donde estoy? Dijo Naruto confundido y un poco asustado.

"Para contestar tu primera pregunta yo no te traje aquí. Tu fuiste noqueado hasta quedar inconsciente entonces el sello te trajo aquí; para responder tu segunda pregunta, esta es tu mind scape." Kyuubi contesto a Naruto.

Entonces como que estoy noqueado inconsciente antes y no he terminado aquí? Naruto pregunta.

"Porque el sello me previene de hablar contigo entonces no puedo tentar tu mente mucho menos engañarte para abrir el sello, pero ahora el sello se ha debilitado puedo conversar contigo"; Kyuubi respondio otra vez.

"considerando lo que me acabas de contar yo no debería hablar contigo o tu podrias tentar mi mente " Naruto respondio después de escuchar lo que el kyuubi le conto.

"Ningen las historias y leyendas que me han hecho ver como mala luz. Yo no soy **"malo"** como ustedes los mortales me han hecho parecer" dijo el kyuubi triste.

"Entonces porque atacaste Konoha hace años? Pregunto el rubio al kyuubi

"Todo empezó como un dia normal cuando estaba cazando por comida. Yo agarre un venado y lo estaba llevando a mi cueva para comerlo., cuando de repente fui atacado por un hombre que yo conocía muy bien. Su nombre era Madara Uchiha, antiguo líder del clan Uchiha y usuario del Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan. El me puso un genjutsu conocido como **Tsuki no Me no Justsu **(Ojo de Luna no justsu) dado a el por esos ojos malditos suyos. Ese jutsu que nacio en el momento que el tuvo el segundo mas alto nivel del sharingan llamado Mangekyou Sharingan. Nacido por la culpa tomar la vida de nuestro mejor amigo un nuevo conjunto de 3 nuevas tecnicas disponibles algunas iguales por raras ocurrencias la tercera es algo diferente. Fue con ese conocimiento y poder que Madara gano 3 tecnicas nombradas después de algunos dioses mismos. **Amatarasu **(Diosa de la Luz),**Tsukuyomi **(Diosa de la Luna)**, Susanoo **(Dios de las tormentas).

"Que hacen esas técnicas?"

"Tsukuyomi: Poderoso genjutsu que permite al usuario torturar a los oponentes por lo cual parece días en unos meros minutos".

"Amaterasu: Sustancialmente y potente ninjutsu, en el cual crea una virtual-inextinguible flamas negras en el punto de concentración del usuario que continuara ardiendo hasta que el objetivo es reducido a ceniza".

"Susanoo: cual te permite invocar al guerrero eterno. Esta entidad pelea mientras protege a su creador de todo tipo de ataques haciéndolo invencible". El ultimo nivel de sharingan el cual Madara poseía, el Eterno Mangenkyou Sharingan el cual nacio después del acto el cual tomo los ojos de su hermano. Esa técnicas escapan incluso de mi conocimiento. Todo lo que se es cuando ese traidor me puso en el **Tsuki no Me no Justsu **(Ojo de Luna no justsu) fui enviado en un estado de ira y dirigido a Konoha. El desaparecio después de mi sellado" explico Kyuubi a Naruto.

"Wow creo que no eres tan malo como todo mundo te hace parecer. Entonces hay algo mas que tu quieres hablar pregunto Naruto.

"Si hay algo, que quiero decir tu tienes una línea de sangre" Kyuubi dijo mientra sonreía

"Qu-que tengo una línea de sangre enserio?

Eso significa que puedo usarlo para saber quienes eran mis padres". Naruto dijo mientras sonreía.

"No no puedes porque tu heredaste la línea de sangre de tus padres Kyuubi le dijo a naruto quien miro bajo ahora que escucho eso.

"P-p-pero yo pensé que líneas de sangre se heredaban de los padres?" Naruto dijo.

"Bueno tu la obtuviste porque fuiste experimentado." Naruto se encontraba confundido con esto, "Bueno recuerdas cuando fuiste secuestrado una vez, cuando tu tenias 7 años, el cual fue el dia de la Masacre Uchiha, por una semana" Naruto asentia "Cuando ellos secuestraron experimentaron tomando los ojos de dos hermanos que murieron ese dia y los aplastaron con un pequeño martillo y te los inyectaron en ti. Cuando nada paso por 3 dias el inyecto mas cosas, pero esta vez fue sangre fue una muy especial sangre porque fue la sangre de Uchiha Madara" ahora los ojos de naruto estaban abiertos como el tamaño de unos platos.

"QUE!" Naruto grito duro cuando escucho al kyuubi decir eso"

"Si! Yo estaba sorprendido como tu joven ningen (humano). Hasta yo no sabía cómo él consiguió tener esa maldita sangre de ese hombr. Como sea la sangre fue de Madara después de conseguir el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan. La persona después espero otros tres días para ver si conseguias el sharingan pero no lo obtuviste entonces la persona te puso de vuelta a la calle donde los anbus te encontaron la mañana siguiente y te llevaron donde como le llamas creo que viejo.

"Pero como eso pudo darme el sharingan? Me refiero que dijiste que nunca se activo?"

"Bueno veraz después de un mes comencé a forzar mi chakra demoniaco en tu sistema para activarlo. Me di cuanta que si ese bastardo regresa y trata de forzarme salir de ti el se iba ha encontrar con una agradable sorpresa. Eso debio tomar mucho tiempo con un tiempo de 2 meses pero gracias a la serpiente el sello se debilito resultando que adquieras el sharinga mucho antes."

"Uno a que refieres con una agradable sorpresa y va ser mi sharingan algo especial? Naruto pregunto.

"Ser un Jinchuuriki, la gente va a tenerte miedo y van a quererte muerto o usado como arma. Yo no planeo en enviar mi alma al infierno algún tiempo cerca tampoco ser un arma para alguien. Tu sharingan normal contiene algunos rasgos de los hermanos muertos de este tiempo y durante el tiempo del Shodaime Hokage. Significa que tu sharingan contiene los rasgos de 4 Uchihas. Cada Uchiha tiene un rasgo especial dentro de sus ojos que permite una única habilidad expandida hacia una de las siete habilidades dadas al sharingan de evolución completo. Significa que tus ojos no solo evolucionaran no solo por esto, pero también por tu único complejo genético de antes de ser jinchuuriki. Puedo sentir ambas chakras naturales de viento y una pequeña de agua dentro tuyo. El viento va a dar mas poder a la afinidad viento regalada por la sangre Uchiha, mientras el agua asegura que no salgan fuera de control.

También dado por mi factor de curación tu no vas a quedar ciego por el uso de técnicas altas del sharingan, el cual lo conseguiras sin matar a tus amigos, familiares o al otro Uchiha, significa toda la fuerza sin ninguna debilidad."

"Que sobre estas únicas características? Consigo cuatro diferentes cierto.

"Si….. algunos rasgos envuelven entre rasgos hibridos dado a tus otras naturalezas. Tu mantendrás el Tsukiyomi y Amateratsu el cual viene con el Mangenkyou pero con algunos avances. Primer rasgo son los cinco elementos principales pero para proveer la integridad va estar solo con los cinco elementos básicos y si continúa evolucionando hasta incluir sub-elementos. La segunda la habilidad de controlar luz mientras la tercera la habilidad de controlar oscuridad.

"Y la cuarta?"

"La habilidad para atrapar almas con tan solo tus ojos "

"Estas son interesantes habilidades pero poderosas. Creo que las llamare Destino, Kami, Yami, y Shinigami en ese orden."

"Interesante.. las nombraste por las diosas que reinan sobre las realidades del Cielo, e Infierno."

"Espera! Son diosas incluida Yami?

"Claro que si gaki"

"Huh…creo que tendre que orar por Megamis envés de las diosas. Hey Kyuubi tu sabes porque la puerta de mis memorias esta bloqueada y que es esa puerta negra con el circulo rojo y para que es?" Naruto pregunto.

"Si lo se, tus memorias están bloqueadas porque tienes bastante malas memorias que si son reveladas no estarías sano en segundos. La puerta negra con el circulo rojo representa tu línea de sangre. Los tomoes iran probablemente del circulo" contesto kyuubi.

"Hey kyuubi dijiste que mi Tsukiyomi y Amateratsu van a ser avanzados, cual es la diferencia sobre ellos? Naruto le pregunto al sabio demonio.

"El Tsukiyomi durara por 4 dias envés de los 3 dias normales, en el genjutsu, y 5 dias si esta la luna. El Amateratsu te permitirá invocar un dragon negro hecho del fuego, pero solo podras invocarlo una vez cada mes cuando obtengas el Mangekyou Sharingan y una vez cada semana cuando tu acabes de entrenar con el Amaterasu. Kit es hora de que despiertes tus compañeros están en la torre Kyuubi le contesto a Naruto.

"Espera puedo seguir hablando contigo después? Naruto le pregunto al Kyuubi

"Claro, incluso cuando estes consciente también; solo necesitas pensar envés de hablar alto." Kyuubi le contesto antes que Naruto desapareciera de su mente…


	2. Notas de Autor

Quiero agradecerles por los reviews ya que eso me enseña a ver cuales son mis faltas en la escritura por lo de los poderes el no sera poderoso de la noche a la mañana el tendra que entrenar encuestion de las parejas no seran las de siempre debido que hay muchas chicas que se pueden usar y no lo hace y si lo hacen solo son pocas veces a decir verdad no me agrada cuando le ponen todo facil pero solo si quieren sera Kushina como pareja no Hinata seran algunas chicas de konoha si pero tambien seran 2 ooc y algunas de otras aldeas por las faltas el problema esque escribo en una laptop y aveces no me reconoce algunos signos o palabras pero tengan paciencia que en futuras historias hare lo mejor que pueda pueda ser que quiera reescribir esta historia o en los siguientes capitulos la gramatica sera corregida y espero que sean de su agrado y dejen reviews en ambas historias

Eso es todo me despido


	3. Chapter 2

Esta historia se parece al del otro autor pero esta es mía ya que no traduciré la que planeaba solo usare algunos puntos en específicos pero el resto es mío aunque la historia es Godlike-Naruto y Harem pero no será poderoso de la noche a la mañana pero si será nivel de un dios por lo que enfrentara enemigos muy poderosos el harem será de 10 chicas con las cuales irán apareciendo durante el trayecto de la historia

Maestro del saharingan Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama si me perteneciera

Naruto hubiera sido mas fuerte que el cannon y tuviera varias novias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Hablando"**_

"_**Pensando/ comunicación mental"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación hablando"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación pensando"**_

"_**Jutsu"**_

Torre (durante conversación en mindscape)

Naruto abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que estaba en una cama cuando se abrió lopuerta dejando entrar al sandaime junto con unos cuantos ninjas médicos para revisarlo.

Jiji, cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pregunto Naruto

Unas 5 horas Naruto-kun, dime que ocurrió en el bosque, bueno fuimos separados por un fuerto jutsu de viento cuando una serpiente me trago y con una sobrecarga de clones de sombra y sali de ahí después llegue y vi a Sasuke luchando con una kunoichi de Kusa después de casi ser derrotado me acerque y utilice chakra del kyuubi pero ella me agarro con su lengua y no se que me puso sobre el sello pero mi control de chakra se arruino podrias ayudarme jiji.

Mmm lo siento Naruto-kun pero no tengo el conocimiento suficiente en fuinjutsu pero por suerte mi alumno Jiraiya está aquí en la aldea en las fuentes termales y talvez el pueda ayudarte en eso.

(5 minutos después)

Nuestro héroe caminaba con el destino hacia las termas de Konoha, cuando escucho unas risas en la parte femenina del local decidido a ver que era se encontró con un hombre de 50 años con el pelo blanco hasta la espalda con un pergamino grande mientras observa a las mujeres por un agujero decidido a dar le una lección se acerco y grito a todo pulmón

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH un pervertido mientras Jiraiya del susto salto y caía dentro donde 15 kunoichis estaban con toallas cubriendo sus cuerpos pero lo que leyó en una pancarta lo dejo en blanco

CURSO PARA MANEJAR LA IRA!

Ese dia toda Konoha escucho gritos femeninos por toda la aldea.

NNOOOOO En la cara noooooo, mientras el rubio se partia de la risa al ver como el pervertido era golpeado. Después de unos 10 minutos un sannin de los sapos todo golpeado se acerco al rubio enojado, POR QUE HICISTE ESO GAKI? Grito un furioso jiraiya mientras el rubio solo le dijo que era por ser pervertido YYOOO NOO SSOOYY PERVERTIDO, SOY UN SUPER PERVERTIDO, mientras el rubio cayó al suelo por tal respuesta, por cierto gaki cómo te llamas dijo el pervertido mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y quiero pedirte un favor ero-sennin NO ME DIGAS ASI. Dijo el indignado gama-sennin porque no respondio el rubio, bueno para que me necesitas, tu compañero el Pedofilo (mientras en algún lugar cierto pedof….digo persona tenía ganas de matar a un rubio de ojos azules y con bigotes) me puso un sello que altera mi control de chakra y quería saber si me puedes ayudar.

Umm está bien a ver alza tu camisa y muéstrame tu sello (Orochimaru debio haber encontrado algunos pergaminos de los Uzumakis para saber el **Gogyō Fūin**), el rubio hizo lo que le pidió mientras en su mano aparecía una flama azul con el kanji de todos los elementos en el MIRAAA RAMEENNN grito el sannin.

DONDE? Grito emocionado el rubio

Cuando sintió un golpe en el estómago **Gogyō Kaiin **dijo mientras golpeaba el estómago MIIIIEEEEEEERRRRRRRDDDDDDDDAAAAAA grito el rubio mientras salía disparado hacia un estanque PORQUE HICISTE ESO ERO-SENNIN? Bueno no pasa nada gaki el punto positivo es que ahora puedes moldear tu chakra adelante pruebalo mientras se iba a un lago y se paraba y salto de alegría al ver que ya no tenia problemas para seguir con su entrenamiento, bueno gaki te entrenare solamente por una semana no pasa nada ero-sennin prefiero entrenar solo, y que acaso tu sensei no te entrena Hatake solo me entreno en trabajo en equipo y escalar arboles en nuestra primera misión de rango C que paso a ser rango A dijo el rubio con enojo y me dejo de lado por ese emo de ojos rosa dijo con sarcasmo aunque a la banshee de Sakura le dio pergaminos para genjutsu y a mi solo me dijo que practicara control de chakra mientras escuchaba Jiraiya se sentía molesto por el favoritismo del pervertido ciclope.

Una semana después Naruto aprendió con Jiraiya algo de fuinjutsu, ninjutsus de rango desde C hasta algunos de rango A para cada elemento por ejemplo están para Fūton: **Fūton: Daitoppa**, **Fūton: Reppūshō**, **Fūton: Shinkūjin**, **Fūton: Shinkūdama**, **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**. Katon: **Katon: Endan, ** **Katon: Karyū Endan, Katon: Karyūdan**, **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**, **Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu. **Doton: **Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu, Doton: Rokkuhanmā, Doton: Sando no Jutsu, Doton: Chidōkaku, Doton: Daichi Dōkaku. **Suiton: **Suiton: Suijun, Suiton: Sudanha, Suiton: Mizu Teppō, Suiton: Daiteppōdama, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. **Raiton: **Raiton: Sandāboruto, Raiton: Sandāgēto, Raiton: Kage Bushin, Raiton: Bakurai, Raiton: Jibashi. **Estos jutsus con la ayuda de los kage bunshin los aprendió hasta el punto de solo necesitar dos o un sello de mano dependiendo del tipo de jutsu, en fuinjutsu demostró ser todo un Uzumaki al llegar al nivel 5 en tan solo una semana de entrenamiento.

Naruto-kun le dijo una voz en su cabeza que sucede Kurama-chan le respondio el rubio aun acordándose de cómo conoció la forma humana de su inquilina

(Flash Back)

A 5 días de finalizar su entrenamiento con el sannin Naruto fue llamado a su paisaje mental al llegar miro al zorro durmiendo, para que me llamaste zorro le pregunto el rubio bueno Naruto como quedamos te voy a mostrar mi forma humana dijo el zorro con una voz un poco UN MOMENTO grito el rubio ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ERES MUJER? Dijo el exaltado rubio ante la mencionada kitsune.

Pues si acaso hay un que el Gran Kyubi No Yoko sea mujer respondio la zorra, N-no no es eso solo me tomo por sorpresa dijo tratándose de defenderse el rubio, bueno si es así una luz cubrió a la kitsune y en su lugar estaba una chica de 17 años de pelo rojizo sus pupilas conservaban su tono rasgado de color sangre con una figura que a todas las kunoichis les gustaría tener con unos pechos copa C-C bordeando copa D el rubio se quedó viéndola solo una palabra se le vino a la mente "Hermosa" la cual gracias a su gran oído lo escucho sonrojándose por el cumplido con una voz coqueta dijo Te gusta los que vez? Pregunto la zorra lo cual el pobre Naruto solo hizo lo que cualquiera haría se desmayó.

Con una gota en la cabeza se pregunta cómo se puede desmayar en su propia mente.

5 minutos después.

Un rubio se despierta después de su visita a su amiga pensando que era un sueño para descubrir que tenia la cabeza en las piernas de la chica k...kurama-chan ehhhh puedo levantarme pregunto el rubio la cual asintió después hablaron por unas horas más que fuera era como 10 minutos.

(Flashback end)

Después de su visita fue a una tienda shinobi donde su brillante traje naranja fue cambiado por unos pantalones anbu negro una capa negra sandalias ninjas negras y también cambio la cinta de su banda ninja de azul a negro con una camiseta roja con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki cargaba con el una espada negra con un filo negro que desprendía un aura de poder tan grande como un biju por esa razón la escondía mucho de su ex-sensei debido a cierto incidente con el consejo civil después de que sasuke lo vio practicando con ella.

(Flashback)

Naruto practicaba es kenjutsu con su espada Alastor cuando un anbu con la máscara de jabalí apareció Uzumaki-san el consejo quiere verlo.

Uhhh esas momias no me agradan diles que voy en 5 minutos pero una voz e dijo que preferible ahora en su mente entonces acepto y desapareció en un sunshin de hielo el cual dejo sorprendido al anbu después de desaparecer en un sunshin de hojas

Sala de consejo

En la sala se veía a todos los jefes de los clanes: **Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi**, **Shikaku Nara, **el trio **Ino-Shika-Cho** de konoha después de ellos están **Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi aburame, Hiashi Hyuga**, y algunos de los representantes de los clanes menores, en otro lado estaban los representantes del consejo civil los cuales son dueños de parte de las tiendas de la aldea con su representante **Sakuya Haruno**, unas de las más influyentes de la aldea mientras hablaban entre ellos acerca de los acontecimientos por los exámenes chunnin en ese momento apareció un sunshin de hielo en el cual apareció Naruto en el centro cuando los del consejo le vio comenzaron susurrando acerca de chicos demonios que se vuelven fuertes y cosas asi cuando las puertas se abren de golpe apareciendo el hokage con la cara de muy pocos amigos QUIEN HA LLAMADO A ESTA REUNION? Grito el sandaime he sido yo dijo uno de los consejeros del hokage HOMURA tú no puedes llamar asi al consejo a una reunio buno cual es el motivo de la reunión pregunto el kage.

Nos han llegado informes de que el chico kyuubi tiene en su mano una espada muy poderosa si es asi queremos que se la entregue a Uchiha-sama y que le enseñe todo lo que sabe dijo un civil gordo con una sonrisa arrogante, ahhh sii pues la respuesta es un no asi que no me pueden obligar, además miembros del bando civil no pueden interferir con asuntos shinobis ya que no están en su jurisdicción.

Pues la espada me pertenece dijo una voz y de las sombras salió Sasuke junto con Kakashi

"Yo" Naruto creo que debes entregarla le hará más bien a Sasuke que a ti ya el se enfrentara con el chico de Suna, dijo el ciclope esperando de que el rubio de su espada.

NO, esta espada me pertenece ya que yo la encontré y me acepto como su portador asi que no se la entregare a un emo con ansias de poder dijo el rubio con enojo.

Mira dobe me entregaras esa espada ya que solo los Uchihas de Elite podrán tenerla y no un huérfano sin clan la cual su madre no pudo más que ser violada para que tu nazcas dijo el Uchiha arrogante, en ese momento toda la sala sintió un poder grandísimo y cuando miraron de donde venía se dieron cuenta de que venía desde el rubio Namikaze.

Podrás insultarme a mí todo lo que quieras pero nunca y te lo repito nunca te metas con mi familia dijo el rubio el cual su instinto asesino creció mucho más rápido con ganas de matar al Uchiha, mientras Sasuke juro haber visto su muerte mas de veinte veces y la silueta de una pelirroja con nueve mechones en forma de colas con una cara que solo mostraba dolor para el Azabache, después de ese incidente sasuke y kakashi han estado espiando a Naruto en su entrenamiento con el Sharinga descubierto con la posibilidad de copiar algo pero solo lo veian meditar sin saber que el Naruto que espaiban solamente era un clon de sangre para distracción de los intrusos mientras el entrenaba en otra parte con su Fuinjutsu.

Kai

En los siguientes días el rubio gracias a sus clones había aprendido todo lo que no sabía ademas conocio la historia de los bijus la cual fue algo interesante para él.

Una semana Después

Los exámenes chunnin están a la vuelta de la esquina varios dignatarios llegaban a la aldea junto con los Daimyōs representantes de las aldeas, nuestro protagonista caminaba junto con su mejor amiga desde la infancia una chica llamada Ami la cual tiene ojos marrones y el cabello púrpura, lo posee peinado a los lados de forma que el lado izquierdo tiene un mechón de pelo muy largo. Usa una blusa a rayas sobre una camisa que tiene una manga izquierda diferente a la derecha, una falda larga de color rojo y sandalias negras, ellos se conocieron después del incidente cuando eran niños de la academia donde Ino le había dado una flor venenosa por molestar a Sakura, después ella sale corriendo porque sus amigar la abandonaron después de golpearla, Naruto que entrenaba por el bosque y la vio llorando se acercó y la curo con el poco de conocimiento que tenía, dejándole un poco de dinero para ella, con lo cual en secreto le daba cuando podía incluso le enseño un poco de genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu para que se defendiera lo cual le llevo a tener un pequeño sentimiento por el rubio de ojos azules.

Konoha Plaza

Entonces Naruto-kun estás listo para la final le pregunto la chica, claro que si Ami-chan estoy tan fuerte como un toro y mas astuto que un zorro (OYE! Le grito kurama desde su interior), bien espero que le ganes a tu oponente, por cierto cual es… AHH no me acuerdo dijo el rubio con un aura deprimida mientras trazaba círculos con su dedo en la tierra, sacando una gota a la chica Mou Naruto-kun no cambias pasas de ser un guerrero a un niño pequeño en segundos.

Así pero sé que así yo te gusto neh A-M-I-Chan dijo el rubio cerca de su oído la cual ella se sonrojo como un tomate y sacando humo por sus orejas la cual se enojó y comenzó a perseguir al oji celeste por toda la aldea.

VUELVE AQUÍ! Uzumaki y toma tu castigo como hombre gritaba la chica por la aldea buscándolo por todos lados.

Torre Hokage

Hiruzen se encontraba luchando con su peor enemigo de toda la vida No! No era una guerra, tampoco una invacion(todavía) era algo mucho mucho peor que eso el asesino de los kages ya que un kage se vulve loco solo con el EL PAPELEO no hay enemigo más fuerte que eso.

Veo que Naruto-kun ya hizo de las suyas espero que eso no me traiga más papeleo dijo suspirando mientras en su cabeza aparecia un chibi Hiruzen llorando en posición fetal.

De regreso

Ami se cansó de buscarlo después de aparecer le invito a comer Dango ya que ese era su favorito pero por su venganza ella comio mas de 50 dangos dejando un rubio lloroso y su cartera semi-vacia.

Venga ya te comiste lo que quisiste por venganza vamos te dejo e n tu departamento, después de caminar y despedirse de la chica e invitarle a las finales la cual acepta.

2 Dias antes de las finales

Naruto se encontraba entrenando cuando kurama lo invoco en su mente.

Mindscape

Ahora su mente tenia un prado con unos zorritos para que Kurama no se aburriera y un lago con agua cristalina y un cielo claro con muchas nubes (cual Nara no pagaría por una vista asi) caminado se encontró con su inquilina jugando con unos zorritos cuando lo vio le saludo y comenzaron a hablar.

Naruto-kun hay alguien que quiero que conozcas llevándole a una cabaña encontró a una mujer de cabello rojizo con un cuerpo de diosa y usa un kimono azul, quien es ella Kurama-chan pregunto el rubio ella Naruto-kun es mi madre y de los otros bijus la biju de diez colas dijo mientras a Naruto se le abrían los ojos de sorpresa, pero porque quieres que la conozca no lo se pero ella a estado murmurando tu nombre desde antes, y cuando crees que despertara yo creo que YA! En ese instante los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y comenzó a levantarse.

Que paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba dando a luz a mi h…hijo NARUTO! Donde esta mi bebe? Señora acaso la conozco pregunto ella al mirarlo se le corrieron las lagrimas y lo abrazo lo mas que pudo y lloro en sus hombros.

S..sochi eres tu? Eso les cayo de sorpresa tanto como al kyuubi como a Naruto al escuchar que Juubi le decía hijo a Naruto.

Ehhh Mi mi madre dijo con los ojos llorosos mientra la abrazaba.

Bueno esa es la historia pero en mi versión espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews para saber que mas puedo improvisar y también como vieron Ami es una de las chicas del Harem.

PS: Estare actualizando mi otra historia dentro de 2 semanas y espero que les guste


	4. Chapter 3

Esta historia se parece al del otro autor pero esta es mía ya que no traduciré la que planeaba solo usare algunos puntos en específicos pero el resto es mío aunque la historia es Godlike-Naruto y Harem pero no será poderoso de la noche a la mañana pero si será nivel de un dios por lo que enfrentara enemigos muy poderosos el harem será de 10 chicas con las cuales irán apareciendo durante el trayecto de la historia

Gracias por sus reviews Kurama y kushina solo se parecen en el aspecto pero la diferencia es los ojos y la estatura en este capituulo Kushina explicara lo que sucedió hasta su despertar e inicio de los exámenes chunnin y algunas sorpresas más.

Maestro del saharingan Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama si me perteneciera

Naruto hubiera sido más fuerte que el cannon y tuviera varias novias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Hablando"**_

"_**Pensando/ comunicación mental"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación hablando"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación pensando"**_

"_**Jutsu"**_

Naruto veía a su madre como detrás de ella flotaban 10 colas de lobo

Bien ahora sochi-kun tienes algunas preguntas acerca de mi?

como es que eres mi madre y a la vez el juubi según la historia estaba atrapado en la luna después de la pelea con Rikudou sennin.

Bueno veras después de mi derrota el sabio si me sello en la luna durante todo ese tiempo eh estado mirando la vida mis hijos los bijus pero un dia la diosa de la luna Tsukiyomi se me acerco y me dijo que el sello se estaba debilitando y que si quería podía solo su alma podía liberarse, y asi paso dos años y el sello solo se debilito un poco.

200 años después

En la luna juubi veía a dos descendientes de Rikoudo sennin: Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara luchar en el lugar conocido como Valle del Fin donde Madara en su locura invoco a su hija Kurama para luchar con Hashirama, después de la batalla de los dos titanes vio como Kurama escapo hacia su cueva.

Claro todos saben después de que Hashirama-sama derroto al Uchiha el regreso a la aldea donde en días después falleció por sus heridas dejando a su puesto de hokage a su hermano Tobirama Senju.

Si y no como veras sochi el bastardo de Madara no murió en su travesía encontró el complejo en el cual Hogarono y su familia vivía, en los pergaminos encontró acerca de mi sellado y mi poder ocular el cual el decidió crear un plan llamado el ojo de luna el cual el pondrá a todo mundo en un genjutsu indefinido y para su plan el necesita a los bijus para recrearme a mi y convertirse en mi jinchuriki dijo Kushina con enojo.

Pero ka-chan como es que tu estas aquí si tu cuerpo esta en la luna? Pregunto rubio a su madre.

Durante 5 años después de la batalla en el valle del fin, el sello se debilito pero no mucho todavía pero estaba segura que faltaría poco durante dos días el sello se debilito lo suficiente para salir cuando lo hice vi a una familia con una bebita recién nacida pero algo sucedió el alma de la pequeña estaba saliendo de su cuerpo y al ver la cara de felicidad de los padres decidí vivir por ella, ingrese mi alma al cuerpo de la pequeña y descubrí que era la princesa de la aldea de Uzugakure en el país del remolino viví mi vida como Kushina Uzumaki ya que ese era el nombre que me dieron mis padres hasta que Kyu-chan destruyo la aldea y fui rescatada por unos anbus de konoha que me trajeron a la aldea donde conoci a tu padre en la academia al principio pensé que era un afeminado chico por su manera de hablar y como lucia pero cuando nos graduamos todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de el incluida esa Sakuya Haruno que hasta se metía en su departamento y gritaba que seria Ms. Namikaze pero tu padre nunca le hizo caso después de la guerra ambos éramos jounins el me invito a salir y le dije que si después de cuatro años nos casamos en secreto solo algunos lo sabían de la boda.

El día que tú naciste me llevaron al hospital de Konoha donde la esposa del sandaime iba a recibirte en ese entonces recibimos la noticias de que el kyuubi venía a konoha después de la lucha al momento que tu padre hizo el **Shiki-Fuin **(Sello consumidor de la Parca) le dijo al shinigami que sellara al demonio dentro tuyo pero creo que shinigami-sama vio mi alma que era de demonio igual y me sello junto con kyuubi-chan en tu interior dijo la pelirroja.

Pero si es asi kyu-chan no se..r.i.a m.i. .ana decía Naruto solo para parar en seco al ver el rostro de su madre cuando Kurama vio a donde veía el rubio se quedo helada de la sorpresa.

Que? Tiene algo mi cara pregunto Kushina con una vena en la frente al ver las expresiones de sus hijos.

T…tuu dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a la frente de Kushina, mientras ella no entendía a qué se refería.

Cuando puso su mano en su frente se dio cuenta a que se referia pues se dio cuenta que su tercer ojo se había abierto

Jejeje disculpen que vieran eso ese es mi **Akuma no me **(Ojo del mal) el cual era un ojo con patrones ondulados con nueve tomoes que lucían como el sharingan y el rinnegan combinados de color violeta.

Kyu-chan no me dijiste que mi Sharingan lucia como el ojo de mi madre porque al verlo la única diferencia es el color de fondo mientras el de ella es violeta el mío es rojo.

Claro que si Naruto-kun me sorprende que de hecho sean iguales pero por algo ha de ser, ahora hay que concentrarnos en seguir con tu entrenamiento no cabe duda que ese ciclope pervertido vaya a tratar de copiarte tus técnicas para el emo(cionado) Uchiha o tratar que el consejo te obligue dar tu espada o tratar de robarla entonces a Kushina se le ocurro una idea para evitar ese tipo de problemas.

Naruto-kun que tanto sabes de sellos le pregunto su madre

Pues soy nivel 5 a borde del nivel 6 con la ayuda de los clones de sombra eso gracias que kyuu me enseño el secreto detrás de la técnica.

Bien entonces yo también te voy a entrenar sochi y en el caso de tu espada le pondremos sellos de localización, protección y de drenado de chakra para que solo tú o cualquier persona que tú digas podrá usarla, y por cierto como se llama tu espada.

Jeje, es una espada especial y se llama alastor la encontré mientras buscaba un arma para entrenar.

[Flashback]

Naruto caminaba después de entrenar cuando escucho a su inquilina.

Naru deberías buscar una espada o algo por el estilo para entrenar tu kenjutsu sabes que como shinobi debes saber todos los campos.

Tienes razón kyuu pasemos por la tienda de Daizuke el siempre tiene buenas armas, además necesito mas shurinkes.

5 minutos después

Naruto! Amigo que se te ofrece le pregunto un hombre grande de unos 7fts con un cabello de color verde, viste con unos patalones negros anbu, botas de combate cerradas y un chaleco estilo jounin sin camisa el y Naruto se conocieron cuando el sandaime llevo al pequeño Naruto a comprar sus primeros kunais de madera para practicar desde entonces ellos han sido amigos.

Yo! Daizuke estoy buscando una espada para mi estilo de kenjutsu y quería saber cual me recomiendas pregunto el rubio.

En el mostrador hay espadas busca la que más te sea de tu estilo de ahí me avisas cual escoges,

Gracias, mientras observaba las espadas hubo una que le llamo la atención era una negra con cabeza de dragón y alas de murciélago y su empuñadura es blanca con un filo de la cual salía electricidad la cual escucho decir una voz suave pero a la vez femenina "Yo soy Alastor el débil debe servirme fielmente", pero cuando sintió el aura de Naruto la espada directamente fue a la mano de Naruto cual feliz acepto como su nuevo dueño.

[Kai]

Después de eso el entreno en el Uzu-ken el kenjutsu de los Uzumakis el cual se basa e precisión y fuerza.

Exámenes chunnin Final

El entrenamiento fue duro para Naruto nunca se imaginó que Kuramam y su madre fueran unas negreras en entrenamiento paso entrenando aspecto físico, control de chakra gracias que puede hacer mas de 1000 clones de sombra la cual le llevaron de chunnin bajo a nivel bajo kage, en el aspecto de su sharingan podía usar muchas ilusiones que ponían a Kurenai y a Itachi como novatos aprendió muchos más jutsus por:

Katon:

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Rango C)**

**Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Rango B)**

**Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu (Rango A)**

**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Rango S)**

Hyoton:

**Hyōton: Makyō Hyōshō (Rango C)**

**Hyōton: Tsurara Tsubame (Rango B)**

**Hyōton: Tsurara Rendan (Rango A)**

**Hyōton: Hyōgakuhō (Rango B)**

Futon:

**Fūton: Rasengan (Rango A)**

**Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Rango S)**

**Fūton: Tsuin Rasen Shuriken (Rango S)**

Doton:

**Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu (Rango D)**

**Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu (Rango C)**

**Doton: Dochū Eigyo no jutsu (Rango C)**

**Doton: Doro Ryū (Rango C)**

**Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Rango C)**

**Doton: Doryūheki (Rango B)**

Suiton:

**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Rango B)**

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Rango B)**

**Suiton: Suijinheki (Rango B)**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Rango A)**

Raiton:

**Raiton: Raiga (Rango C)**

**Raiton: Kaminari (Rango B)**

**Raiton: Sandāboruto (Rango C)**

**Raiton: Kangekiha (Rango A)**

**Raiton Shiboshi (Rango A)**

Shōton:

**Shōton: Kurisutaruhoīru (Rango C)**

**Kesshō no Yoroi (Rango A)**

**Shōton: Kesshō Gokakurō (Rango B)**

Mokuton:

**Mokuton: Kizuchi (Rango B)**

**Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Rango A)**

**Mokuton: Jukai Heki (Rango C)**

**Mokuton: Jumoku Kōtan (Rango A)**

**Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Rango S)**

Y en genjutsu tiene una gran variedad como:  
**Genjutsu: Shiranui (Rango B)**

**Kotoamatsukami (Rango S)**

**Magen: Kasegui (Rango B)**

**Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Rango D)**

**Magen: Hanagasumi (Rango C)**

**Kōyōmu (Rango D)**

Estadio chunnin

El estadio poco a poco se llenaba los espectadores se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos haciendo sus apuestas para saber quien ganara el examen y ascenderá a chunnin

Palco Kage

En su asiento se encontraba Hiruzen Sarutobi con su túnica de Hokage mientras que al palco entraba el Kazekage junto a su escolta, detrás venia la Mizukage junto con sus dos guardias Ao y un joven jounnin llamado Chōjūrō.

Saludos Kazekage-dono, Mizukage-dono espero que su viaje haya sido bueno y bienvenidos a mi aldea dijo Sarutobi.

Igualmente Hokage-dono, Mizukage-dono que estos exámenes sean un éxito y fue bueno que los exámenes sean aquí en Konoha por que con su edad salir de viaje no seria bueno para su salud Hokage, además todos están emocionados por ver la lucha de su ultimo leal Uchiha con mi hijo dijo el "Kazekage"

Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono un placer en acompañarles en estos exámenes y vine aquí para demostrar que aunque Kirigakure haya salido de la guerra civil aun somos fuertes, además veo que tiene muchos gennins prometedores este año.

Asi es Mizukage-dono sin más preámbulos demos inicio a los exámenes chunnin.

Haciendo unos sellos de manos e implificando su voz:

Damas y caballeros bienvenidos a los exámenes chunnin este año tenemos jovencitos prometedores, que gracias a sus esfuerzos han venido a representar a sus respectivas aldeas, su participación aquí no solo llevara prestigios a sus aldeas ya que aquí muchos nobles vienen a verlos como sea comencemos con los combates.

En la pantalla aparecerán sus nombres y el de sus oponentes

Hyuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto

Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Kankuro

Sabaku no Temari vs Shiskamaru Nara

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara

Esos son los combates asi que pueden Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga pueden pasar al frente.

Neji se paro al frente cruzando los brazos, ahora puede el gennin Uzumaki pasar, pero no aparecia nadie si el gennin Uzumaki no aparece será descalificado.

Vaya el loser no aparece por lo que veo el destino quiere que gane como digo cuando eres un perdedor siempre lo seras no importa cuanto te esfuerces nunca ganaran a un prodigio cuando el destino lo dice.

Asi que el destino neh hyuga-chan dijo una voz pero nadie sabe de dónde venía estoy aca Neji dijo la misma voz, cuando levanta la cabeza encuentra a Naruto sentado en su invocación cosa que dejo a todos sorprendidos al verle.

Es..es un..un trataba de decir Neji pero las palabras no le salían al igual que a todos nunca se imaginaron ver a tal invocación.

N/A: listo ahí tienen la continuación de Naruto Maestro del Sharingan espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews. Aun no tengo que criatura de invocación voy a serle usar hasta ahora tengo solo 5: Lobos, Dragones, Fenix, Zorros y algunas criaturas mitológicas griegas

PS: Eso es todo por hoy me despido.


	5. Chapter 4

Esta historia se parece al del otro autor pero esta es mía ya que no traduciré la que planeaba solo usare algunos puntos en específicos pero el resto es mío aunque la historia es Godlike-Naruto y Harem pero no será poderoso de la noche a la mañana pero si será nivel de un dios por lo que enfrentara enemigos muy poderosos el harem será de 10 chicas con las cuales irán apareciendo durante el trayecto de la historia.

Yo! me alegro que les guste la historia gracias por sus reviews en este capítulo voy a responder algunas de sus preguntas y las escogeré al azar:

gerymaru: Buena idea de ese contrato, pero creo que le dare 3 contratos para que firme y en cuanto a las chicas, en mi opinion me agrada Hinata pero ella es muy usada en otras historias y Mikoto si va estar pero es una sorpresa como aparece encuanto a las otras no he tenido la idea de como integrarlas si las voy a usar, pero tender en cuenta tu opinion.

Zafir09: Bueno generalmente alastor si seria nombre de chico pero cuando Naruto conozca al espiritu de la espada el le dara otro nombre mas cariñoso, ah por cierto gracias por mostrarme e error acerca de la técnica lo tendre encuenta.

CCSakuraforever: No fue nada me alegro que te guste la historia.

caballerooscuro117: creo que lo hare ya que enverdad es triste verle morir Sarutobi si vivira ya que el mismo escogera su successor en el futuro no esta mal tu idea del furia nocturna creo que el sera el jefe de el clan de los dragones o sino su compañero.

AnarKista13: El contrato el dragon forma parte de uno de los 3 que el firmara ya que ellos pueden utilizar todos los elementos.

sakurita preciosa: tienes razon pero su poder tambien le traera responsabilidades en el futuro…..nah el sera badass en todo lo que haga.

thor94: Thanks for the review when the time that lemon comes will be good don't worry, I don't a pervert but I have good imagination.

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: Saludos igualmente gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado.

Maestro del saharingan Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama si me perteneciera

Naruto hubiera sido más fuerte que el cannon y tuviera varias novias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Hablando"**_

"_**Pensando/ comunicación mental"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación hablando"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación pensando"**_

"_**Jutsu"**_

Neji al igual que todo no tenían palabras al ver la invocación de Naruto lo cual le llevo al consejo civil a maldecir al "chico demonio" por tener más poder que su Uchiha-sama cosa que hizo enojar a los pocos que querían a Naruto.

Naruto apareció sobre un dragón, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la especie del dragón ya que ese tipo de dragones se les consideraba un mito, una especie que existió antes del mismísimo Rikudou sennin un **Furia Nocturna. **Estedragón se asemeja a un gato negro en el aspecto general y tiene un par de alas, dos apéndices en forma de lóbulo en la parte posterior de su cabeza para mostrar su estado de ánimo, un par de ojos color verde amarillento y afilados dientes retráctiles, un cuello corto y al parecer carece de cualquier tipo de cuernos.

Palco Kage

En toda su vida Sarutobi parecía que nada le podría sorprender ya que el participo dos de las tres guerras, estudiante del primer y segundo Hokage, sensei de los Densetsu no Sannin, y único con el título de Shinobi no Kami y apodado el "Profesor" por su conocimiento en jutsus, pero que llegue un gennin al torneo con una especie extinta que se creía un mito puede fulminar a cualquiera no creen.

Falso aunque estuviera viejo Hiruzen conocía a Naruto solo él podría ser el Shinobi # 1 en sorprender a la gente y este día lo demostró pero de que manera casi le da un infarto al pobre Hokage.

Gradas de participantes

Todos los jounnins que conocían a Naruto se quedaron con la boca al suelo al ver los cambios en el y su invocación, su piel permanecía bronceada, su cabello creció y ahora tenia los mechones que le cubrían su rostro, sus ojos eran lo que mas sorprendió a todos ya que al parecer uno de su ojos cambio de color ahora tenia un ojo violeta y un ojo azul, solo algunos se dieron cuenta a quien se parecía el rubio, ya que prácticamente tenían a un mini Yondaime solo que lo distinguía eran sus marcas de bigotes.

Más de una se sonrojaron al ver su nuevo aspecto entre ellas estaban Yugao que en este momento no estaba en servicio, Kurenai y eso molesto a Asuma, Anko que solamente se relamía los labios cosa que puso a Naruto nervioso y claro estaban algunas chicas civiles pero una mirada fría de Ami las hizo callar.

De regreso con Naruto

Bien neji es hora empezar con tu lección dijo Naruto enojado porque se acordó lo que le hizo a Hinata talvez él no la amaba pero la veía como una hermana menor.

Bien Uzumaki muéstrame lo que tienes dijo mientras se ponía en la posición del Juken sin activar el Byakugan lo cual fue un grave error ya que Naruto solo desapareció de su lugar y apareció detrás de Neji dándole un gran golpe en la espalda lo cual lo mando directo a la pared.

Vaya Neji creo que tienes más arrogancia que el emo vengador para luchar sin tu byakugan le dijo Naruto con tono de burla.

ESO ES TODO! Haciendo sello de mano con un grito Byakugan sus ojos se volvieron más blancos y en su rostro salió unas venas entre los ojos. Estas en mi círculo de adivinación

2 palmas

4 palmas

8 palmas

16 palmas

32 palmas

64 palmas

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, grito Neji mientras golpeaba a Naruto el cual cayó al suelo "incosciente" debería llamar el final de la pelea dijo Neji al proctor.

Ganador Hyu…. Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Genma antes de ser interrumpido por una voz.

Eso es todo Hyuga que decepción me das yo te creía más fuerte, es hora de empezar con el round 2 el cual Naruto hizo unos sellos de manos **Katon: Endan **de lo cual una gran llamarada de fuego sale de su boca hacia Neji el cual salta a un lado para esquivar el ataque, buenos reflejos Hyuga pero a ver este **Doton: Yomi Numa** soltando una gran cantidad de lodo inundando el suelo al ver atrapado a neji hizo otra secuencia de sellos **Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu **del cual salieron hombres de tierra con la intención de golpear a Neji.

Al ver el jutsu Neji se maldijo y uso su ataque secreto **Hakkeshou Kaiten, **rotando formando una cúpula para protegerse.

Gradas

Hiashi Hyuga estaba soprendido al ver como uno de la rama segundaria pudo recrear su defensa absoluta lo cual le llenaba de orgullo por su sobrino.

Otou-san ese no es un jutsu de la rama principal pregunto una pequeña niña de ojos perlados de cabello café.

Asi es Hanabi-chan es por eso que a tu primo le dicen el genio del clan Hyuga.

Está bien Oto-san dijo lo oji-perla.

De regreso a la batalla

Neji sonreía arrogantemente al escuchar las palabras de su tío, viste dobe soy el mejor por, eso soy el novato del año, al igual que el Uchiha que solo los genios somos los mejores,

Patético dijo Naruto tu y ese Uchiha no son más que unos arrogantes bastardos, todos sabe que los Uchihas son solo un clan de ladrones que roban el esfuerzo de otros, los únicos Uchihas que considero que son gran gente son: Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha el resto son solo unos bastardos hambrientos de poder. El clan Hyuga un clan "noble" dijo con sarcasmo, que solamente sirve para esclavizar a su propia gente con un sello. No es cierto neji-chan.

Que te importa eso? ese el destino de la rama secundaria dijo con enojo mientras mostraba el sello que le pusieron de niño: **Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu** más conocido como el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Jajaja se reía Naruto, de que te ries dobe le dijo Neji enojado.

Neji neji neji, sabias que ese sello originalmente tenia otro nombre? Se llamaba sello protector del Dōjutsu un sello creado por el clan Uzumaki, el cual el primer Hyuga le pidió para proteger su Byakugan, pero los ancianos de su clan violaron el contrato Uzumaki-Hyuga en el cual se prohibia cambiar el sello.

Dejando de charla sigamos **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, **todos estaban sorprendidos por dos razones primera uso solo un sello, segundo creo agua de la nada, mientras Neji se movia para el otro lado, en un movimiento de velocidad le dio un golpe en la nuca donde es el punto ciego del byakugan, dejándole inconsciente.

Ganador Uzumaki Naruto dijo el proctor

Mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos Naruto simplemente camino hacia la sección de competidores.

Proximo enfrentamiento Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Kankuro (lo mismo que en cannon terminando en Kankuro resignado el combate)

Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari bajen al ring dijo Genma preparándose para moverse

Mendoksai prefiero rendirme e irme a ver las nubes dijo con un tono de pereza pero una mano lo empujo al ring al darse la vuelta ve a Naruto sonriéndole, Shikamaru solo murmuraba en rubios problemáticos sacando una venita en la sien de Temari ya que pensó que le decía a ella.

(El combate termina igual con shikamaru rindiéndose por falta de chakra).

Ahora es hora de los combates finales dijo el proctor mientras en la pantalla aparecían los nombres, PUEDEN SABAKU NO GAARA Y UCHIHA SASUKE Salir al campo grito Genma pero solo apareció Gaara, puede Sasuke Uchiha bajar.

Palco Kage:

Veo que el gaki no aparece hokage-dono creo que sería mejor aplazar el combate dijo el "Kazekage".

Creo que tienes r…. iba a decir el sandaime cuando escucha

NO! Dijo Mei con calma eso no se puede si en una guerra, el mocoso es vital para un informe y no llega a tiempo y eso llevaría a la muerte de sus colegas en el campo de batalla.

Tiene razón Mizukage-dono esto no es justo para los demás que llegan a tiempo llamando a un anbu, dile al proctor que Sasuke Uchiha queda descalificado de una vez por todos.

Genma y el anbu platicaban cuando desapareció SASUKE UCHIHA QUEDA DESCALIFICADO EL ganador es Sabaku no Gaara por descalificación mientras los civiles abucheaban por eso mientras en la parte de los competidores Naruto sonreía.

Siguiente combate entre Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna.

Los dos competidores aparecían en un sunshin de Arena para Gaara y de hielo para Naruto, cuando iban a empezar un sunshin de hojas apareció dentro de la arena y apareció Sasuke y Kakashi.

Yo! Dijo Kakashi con una mano mientras veía su libro, no llegamos tarde o no dijo con su ojo feliz.

Asi es Kakashi tu gennin quedo descalificado, que mal al menos Naruto no paso dijo con una sonrisa.

De hecho Hatake yo voy a peliar con Gaara asi que saca a tu muñeca que aquí que me toca pelear a mi dijo Naruto con enojo.

Vamos Naruto sabes que Sasuke se merece el torneo y como tu sensei te ordeno que le des u puesto a sasuke dijo el ciclope con voz de mando.

KI se sentía incluso más fuerte que Gaara incluso la temperatura bajo en grados Kakashi se quedó sin habla al sentirlo.

Que pasa Inu un poco de KI no es mucho para ti neh? Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, en su interior Kushina y Kurama no podían más que sonrojarse al sentir tan fuerte chakra incluso se sentian mojadas con tan solo en pensar.

Na..na..ruto como sabes lo de esa noche se suponía que un Yamanaka te hizo olvidar ese incidente decía Kakashi nervioso.

Pues saber sellos ayuda no? Bien ahora largo que tengo una batalla.

Vas a cederme tu puesto dobe que solo un Uchiha de Elite puede ganar a este perdedor dijo Sasuke con su habitual arrogancia moviéndose a una velocidad menor que Lee salio disparado a Gaara pero una mano lo detuvo vio a Naruto sujetándole el cuello después lo golpeo y lo tiro a Kakashi.

Llévatelo y que espere lucharemos aquí en la arena como exhibición para la gente y que se calle de una maldita vez.

Genma se paró al frente de los contrincantes LA BATALLA ENTRE NARUTO UZUMAKI Y SABAKU NO GAARA EMPIEZEN…..


	6. Chapter 5

Esta historia se parece al del otro autor pero esta es mía ya que no traduciré la que planeaba solo usare algunos puntos en específicos pero el resto es mío aunque la historia es Godlike-Naruto y Harem pero no será poderoso de la noche a la mañana pero si será nivel de un dios por lo que enfrentara enemigos muy poderosos el harem será de 10 chicas con las cuales irán apareciendo durante el trayecto de la historia.

Yo! me alegro que les guste la historia gracias por sus reviews.

Maestro del saharingan Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama si me perteneciera

Naruto hubiera sido más fuerte que el cannon y tuviera varias novias

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Hablando"**_

"_**Pensando/ comunicación mental"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación hablando"**_

"_**Demonio/ invocación pensando"**_

"_**Jutsu"**_

Naruto y Gaara se veían frente a frente, uno con una mirada de determinación y el otro de ganas de matar sacando Ki poniendo nervioso a los demás menos a Naruto.

No sé porque pero madre no quiere que te mate, mucho menos me pide tu sangre Quien eres Uzumaki para poner a madre en esa condición.

[Palco competidores]

N….nani Shukaku no quiere que lo mate susurro Temari al escuchar las palabra de su hermano, pero porque se supone que es un biju con solamente ganas de sangre y destrucción.

Kankuro al igual que su hermana estaba sorprendido por esto tal vez esto estropee los planes de invasión se decía para si.

[kages]

Sarutobi no daba crédito a lo que escucho del joven gennin de Suna, ya que todos conocían la historia del Shukaku que solamente le gustaba la destrucción.

Orochimaru estaba furioso sin el Shukaku no podría destruir la aldea pero al menos podría matar a su sensei.

Mei estaba sonrojado por tan buen espécimen de hombre que luchaba mientras se relamía los labios, pensando si pudiera conocerlo mejor tal vez podrían ser amigos o algo más quizá.

[De regreso a Naruto]

Vaya así que si sabe acerca de mí, tu biju no me sorprende después de todo, cuando me enfrente a la princesa emo sabrán porque paso eso "Shukaku-nee debió a ver hablado con ka-chan en el paisaje mental" pensaba Naruto.

COMIENZEN! Grito Genma.

Gaara lanzo unas shurinken de arena a gran velocidad el cual Naruto esquivo saltando, arena salio de la calabaza de Gaara **Ryūsa Bakuryū** el cual formo un tsunami de arena gigante que se dirigía a toda velocidad, Naruto salto utilizando chakra de Kurama el cual se formó una cola roja de chakra.

**Sabaku Taisō,** la arena del tsunami comenzó a reducirse tratando de aplastar a Naruto el cual uso en **Kawarimi** con un clon haciendo creer que lo había atrapado, pero Gaara mando más arena. Naruto comenzó hacer sellos de mano **Mokuton: Mokujōheki**, una cúpula de madera salió del suelo protegiéndolo de la arena.

Todos los del estadio estaban sorprendidos de que tenga madera ya que se creyó que ese kenkkei gekai había muerto con el Shodaime Hokage.

Mi turno grito Naruto **Kage bunshin no jutsu, **en una nube de humo aparecieron 5 clones que salieron a golpear a Gaara. Naruto extendió su mano y una esfera de chakra se comenzaba a formar en su mano.

[Publico]

Todos vieron como una esfera conocida se formaba en la mano del rubio, nadie creía lo que veían "el chico Kyubi" había robado la técnica de su Yondaime, muchos comenzaron a gritar sobre el demonio se volvía más fuerte pero un fuerte Ki los hizo callar a todos.

YO NO HE ROBADO NADA! Grito Naruto además no les importa como obtuve la técnica

[Flashback]

Naruto entrenaba su control de chakra con 500 clones de sombra, mientras otros practicaban Fuinjutsu.

Naruto-kun le hablo su madre.

Que sucede Ka-chan le pregunto.

Es hora que aprendas las técnicas de tu padre.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos al escuchar ya que desde que su madre le conto de su padre quiso aprender su ransengan y hairashin el cual le dio un rango SS en los libros bingo con la leyenda de huir al encontrar.

Bien lo primero que aprenderás es la rotación coge un globo con agua e inténtalo explotar, Naruto lo intento pero no podía ya que era como mirar para ambos lados entonces después de dos días lo pudo reventar.

El segundo paso es la fuerza con esa bola de goma tienes que rotarlo hasta que explote, Naruto lo intento pero le tomo seis días en hacerlo.

Bien sochi la última parte es combinar pasos uno y dos pero debes mantenerlo sin que se desvanezca, le tomo dos días en aprenderlo pero solo lo podía hacer con la ayuda de un clon después de diez días más, naruto ya podía hacerlo con una sola mano pero practicaba más para llegar hacer 2 en sus manos.

En el caso del Hairashin le tomo dos días en descifrarlo y otros cinco para usarlo pero Naruto quería hacerlo de una manera diferente darle al Hairashin un nivel el cual no utilizaría los sellos o los kunais, una semana antes de la final creo una técnica aún más rápida y lo llamo Hohō.

[Kai]

[De regreso a Naruto]

Gaara estaba furioso en todo lo que intentaba le salía y lo peor de todo su madre se negaba a decirle la razón porque no quiere la sangre de su oponente.

UZUMAKI tu sangre mostrara el valor de mi existencia, "lo siento Gaara" pensó mientras en su mano aparecía 5 kanjis metal (金), madera (木), agua (水), fuego (火), y tierra (土), desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente de Gaara **Gogyō Fūin** golpeando el estómago de Gaara donde estaba el sello, antes de dejarle inconsciente los ojos de Gaara cambiaron por unos amarillos y escucho decir "Gracias ni-san".

Uzuamaki Naruto es el ganador grito Genma

[Competidores]

Nadie lo creía el dobe, el último de la clase venció al jinchuriki de una cola Kakashi estaba molesto ya que el demonio sabia la técnica de su sensei y una variación del Hairashin el cual era lo único que Minato no le enseño, pero él sabía que Sasuke lo podía derrotar ya que aparte del chidori le enseño también el ransengan y algunas técnicas del clan Uzumaki el cual le aseguraría la victoria (pobre iluso).

Yosh las llamas de la juventud brillan como sol en Naruto-kun grito Gai.

Estoy de acuerdo dijo Asuma debió haber entrenado duro todo el mes buen trabajo kakashi es un buen alumno.

Hatake no me enseño nada dijo una voz detrás de ellos cuando voltearon a ver se encontraron con Naruto.

De que hablas Naruto-kun le pregunto Ami.

Que Hatake solo entreno a Sasuke en todo el mes dejándome a mí solo dijo con enojo mientras veía al ciclope.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo algunos jounnins dejaron de respetar a Kakashi por lo que ha hecho, pero él no les hacía caso.

(5 Minutos después)

Pueden Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke bajar a la arena.

Listo para perder dobe decía Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

En tus sueños princesa le respondió el rubio, además no eres muy fuerte.

Pagaras por eso dobe.

Que miedo la princesa se enojó. Por favor tu hermano fue capitán anbu a nuestra edad.

Poniéndose frente a frente ambos competidores se pusieron en sus posiciones de taijutsu Sasuke y Naruto se miraron antes de empezar realizar jutsus Sasuke lanzo un **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**,el cual salió un dragón de 20 cm de alto, Naruto realizo una secuencia para un jutsu de agua **Suiton: Suijinheki**, del aire se formó una capa de agua que lo protegió, Naruto desaparecio usando **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu, **tratando de agarrar las piernas de Sasuke al salir pero gracias a su sharingan lo pudo esquivar, sorprendido dobe soy más rápido que tú, haha eso es velocidad para ti Uchiha pues eso "no es nada" susurro Naruto detrás de Sasuke golpeándolo mandándolo a la pared, **Katon: Gōenka**, lanzando 3 llamas de fuego hacia Naruto.

Las colas de fuego le llegaron al rubio dejándole con quemaduras graves.

Hm! No eres la gran cosa ahora dobe deberías darme tu espada ahora, de seguro tus padres te abandonaron por ser un perdedor y no querían alguien como tú en su familia, o peor tu padre solo era un chunnin sin nombre que murió en una misión de baja categoría y tu madre una zorra que se dejó violar por otros hombres.

[Competidores]

Todo el mundo andaba en silencio hasta para ellos eso era un golpe muy bajo insultar a alguien solo por ser huérfano.

Así se habla Sasuke-kun, demuéstrale al dobe su lugar le dijo su fangirl #1.

Haruno cierra tu maldita boca de banshee le grito Ami.

Y a ti que te importa ese dobe es solo un huérfano sin clan como Sasuke-kun, un Uchiha con mucho encanto y misterio le respondió la pelo de chicle.

[De regreso]

Viste dobe no tienes el poder, que más da al final no serviste de nada y ahora tu espada me pertenece voy a matarte con esta técnica que me enseño sensei, formando un ransengan en su mano ahora muere.

NNNAAAARRRUUTTTTOOO escho algunas personas gritar por él.

Cuando la técnica iba a llegar la mano del Uchiha fue detenida al ver se encontró con un furioso Naruto sus mechones cubrían sus ojos, al alzar la cabeza todo mundo se quedó con la boca abierta pues los ojos de Naruto cambiaron por unos negros con 9 tomoes rojos que giraban con furia.

Así que la basura que se hace decir sensei te enseño esa técnica grito con furia, mientras veía a Kakashi.

Y que, mi sensei me la enseño y tengo el derecho de enseñar a mi estudiante respondió el ciclope.

Eres un hipócrita Hatake enseñar la técnica de mi padre a esta basura estas robando un secreto de mi clan.

Eso no es cierto el hijo de Minato-sensei era yo, nadie más hasta que llego esa perra Uzumaki y lo enamoro él me iba a adoptar para ser su hijo legal y después naciste tu dijo con rabia.

Si tanto enojo tienes ven y pelea, no seas cobarde, poca cosa que pasó con "**Los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero el que abandona a sus colegas son que escoria**".

Kakashi miro al viejo kage con esperanza que le dejara luchar y poner al demonio en su lugar, Hiruzen solo dio un suspiro.

Está bien Kakashi, pero si pierdes serás degradado a chunin y harás las misiones de Tora sin pago por 2 meses, si ganas Naruto le dara a Sasuke unos 2 pergaminos de las técnicas que el escoja, verdad Naruto.

Claro viejo solo si Hatake gana, Kakashi se puso contento aparte de humillar al demonio Sasuke gana nuevos jutsus y ya tenía en mente cual escoger.

Genma se paró en el medio. Pelea entre jounnin Hatake Kakashi Vs. gennin Uzumaki Naruto HAJIME.

Los dos contrincantes se pararon corriendo con los puños extendidos golpeándose entre ellos.

Leccion 1 "sensei" Taijutsu.

Naruto se lanzó a toda velocidad con un pie dirigido a su cara, el cual kakashi le agarro la mano tirándolo a la pared, en medio de lo que lo tiro naruto dio media vuelta cayendo de pie. Usando Hohō Naruto apareció detrás de kakashi golpeando lo pero cuando el humo se disipo solo quedo un tronco destruido.

Creo que l…. no pudo acabar de hablar recibió un golpe que lo lanzo de las sombras. No creerás que me perdiste o si Inu digo vamos soy un sensor si vas a esconderte como cobarde deberías al menos suprimir tu chakra no me estarás subestimando verdad.

Naruto se movió otra vez con su técnica apareciendo al frente del peli-gris dándole una patada en la cara que lo envió a la pared haciendo escombros.

Eso es todo, patético para un ex-anbu capitán que decepción me das.

Bien prosigamos con la lección 2 Ninjutsu.

Kakashi sonrió al escuchar asi que destapándose su sharingan para poder copiar las técnicas de Naruto y dárselas a Sasuke, pero lo que no sabía era que Naruto tenía puesto sellos para evitar que el sharingan copie sin contar que algunos de sus jutsu solo tiene sellos de mano.

**Doton: Ressenga,** naruto solo vio unos destellos de luz antes de ser golpeado 8 veces y ser golpeado al final por kakashi en el mentón, pero ese naruto desapareció en una nube de polvo enojando a Kakashi.

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu,** una voz grito detrás de kakashi pero lo único que vio fue una gran ola de agua dirigirse hacia él, pero al último momento uso un **kawarami no jutsu** para salir del rango de ataque.

Kakashi hizo otros sellos su mano se cubrió de electricidad primero se escuchó el sonido de miles de pájaros que después se convirtió en un sonido aguado. Te presento mi técnica original la cual yo cree **Raikiri**, la mano de Kakashi atravesó el cuerpo de Naruto el cual escupió sangre

NNNAAAAARRRRRUUUUTTTTOOOO grito Ami desde el balcón al ver a su amor platónico tirado en el suelo.

Con rapidez kakashi hizo otra secuencia **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, **lanzando una llamarada gigante el cual dejo neblina después de dar con el "cuerpo", cuando la neblina se desvaneció vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos y a Sasuke furioso Naruto era cubierto por un exoesqueleto blanco, sus ojos eran rojos con 9 tomoes negros que giraban con pereza al ver al jounnin.

Felicidades ahora voy a pelear enserio espero que lo disfrutes, lanzándose al ciclope usando Hohō apareció detrás golpeándolo al caer Naruto hizo sellos.

**Mokuton: Mokuryū no jutsu,** un dragón sale del suelo persiguiendo a Kakashi pero antes del impacto uso **Kawarimi**.

**Shōton: Kurenai no Kajitsu, **una prisión de cristal se formó debajo de kakashi pero se sustituyó antes que la prisión se cerrase.

**Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu,** kakashi escapo tratando de agarrarlo desprevenido y con la guardia baja pero al cogerlo el cuerpo comenzó a brillar antes de darse cuenta

Mier…. No avanzo a acabar de hablar cuando sintió peligro por atrás, al girar su cabeza el Naruto que el sujetaba era solamente un clon, que al desaparecer no se pudo mover.

**Raiton: Kage Bushin, **que te parece mi última técnica, algo electrificante ne.

Ganador Uzumaki Naruto.

Volvamos con las competiciones puede…..

De la nada plumas bajaron del cielo y los espectadores comenzaron a dormirse en las gradas, algunos gennins y la mayoría de jounnins rompieron el genjutsu, al mirar al palco de los kages miraron como el Kazekage tenía un kunai en el cuello del hokage.

Hola Sarutobi-sensei largo tiempo que no nos veíamos, dijo un hombre con una piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Él posee unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos, haciendo referencia a su naturaleza de serpiente.

Orochimaru mi viejo estudiante debí a verte matado hace años cuando te encontré en tu laboratorio.

Hmp, te falto coraje para hacerlo y hoy no será distinto…

N/A jeje lo siento por la demora pero como tuve exámenes y no tuve tiempo de acabarlo pero ya lo hare más seguido no los decepcionare dejen reviews si les ha gustado mi historia

Paz,,,,


End file.
